


Mean Girls

by sappho3010



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Amber (Andi Mack), F/F, F/M, Gay T. J. Kippen, High School, M/M, Mean girls Au, POV Andi Mack, POV First Person, Pansexual Andi Mack, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: Andi Mack is a hit with The Plastics, the A-list girl clique at her new school, until she makes the mistake of falling for Jonah Beck, the ex-boyfriend of alpha Plastic Amber Kippen.





	1. Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AU based on the film Mean Girls. Basically, it's going to follow the canon of Mean Girls in the beginning and then diverge from it but still with parallels/references to it. I️t's probably going to be a mess but I️ hope that you enjoy it nonetheless.

“This is your lunch, okay? Now, I️ put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that,” Bex said, handing me a lunch bag. 

Bex eyed me up and down before exhaling. 

“Okay? You ready?” she asked. 

I️ stood up from the porch steps I️ was sitting on. 

“I️ think so,” I️ replied. 

“It’s Andi’s big day,” Bowie said, beginning to tear up a bit. 

I️ guess it’s natural for parents to cry on their kid’s first day of school. But, you know, this usually happens when the kid is 5. 

I️’m 16, and I know what you’re thinking: homeschooled kids are usually freaks or weirdly religious or something, but my family’s totally normal, except for the fact that my dad is in a rock band and we’ve spent most of my life on the road. Well, my dad decided to take a break from the thrill of rock and roll and got a gig giving private guitar lessons. My mom recently became a certified beautician, and is in the process of opening up her own shop: Cloud 10. 

So, it was goodbye to the open road and hello Utah. 

My parents hadn’t gotten around to buying a car yet, so that morning my dad drove me to school in his tour van, which probably wasn’t exactly the first impression I️ wanted to make. 

When I️ opened the door and got out of the van, my dad got out to say goodbye to me. 

“Are you nervous? It’s okay to be nervous. I’m nervous for you. But nervousness is perfectly nervous,” he said, which frankly wasn’t helping me calm down, but I️ knew that he was trying and that’s what mattered. 

As I️ turned around, beginning to cross the street, I️ made the idiot move of forgetting to look both ways. Because of this, I️ ended up almost getting hit by a bus. After seeing my life flash before my eyes and hearing my father scream, I️ assured him that I️’d be more careful, and I️ felt a little bit guilty for making him even more nervous. 

I️ survived long enough to make it to homeroom, managing to actually locate the room. Now there was finding out where to actually sit. 

There was an empty seat in front of me, so, naturally, I️ decided to take it. However, I️ was soon stopped by a girl saying “you don’t want to sit there.” 

She was a pretty girl, slender with brown skin and a mane of luscious curls framing her face.

“Kristin Hadley’ll sit there to be next to her boyfriend,” she explained. 

As if on cue, a tall athletic girl took the seat and subsequently began making out with her boyfriend. I️ looked away to avoid watching them exchange saliva. 

I️ then moved to a different seat, which was apparently also the wrong choice. 

“Don’t sit there,” the curly haired girl said. “Do you want to carry attendance sheets to the office every day?” 

The answer to that question was no, so I️ moved to another seat. 

“No. He farts a lot,” she said, gesturing to the guy in front of the seat. 

I️ thanked her for helping me dodge a bullet. She gestured to the empty chair next to her and I️ took a seat. It was a much more complicated ordeal than I️ thought it would be, but at least I️ now had a place to sit. 

“Did you go to St. Ann’s last year?” the boy next to the curly haired girl asked me. 

I️ shook my head. 

“No,” I️ replied. 

“Cause you look like the girl who played Rizzo in their production of Grease,” he explained. 

I️ shook my head again. As much as I️ love Grease, I️ did not go to St. Ann’s, nor did I️ play Rizzo there. 

“Wasn’t me,” I️ said. 

The boy sighed in relief. 

“Whew, thank God. She had some serious pitch problems,” he explained. 

“This is Cyrus. He’s almost too gay to function,” the girl said, gesturing to the boy who had been talking to me. 

The boy nudged her slightly. 

“Nice to meet you,” I️ said. 

A guy then, typical jock type, then began to walk past the curly haired girl. 

“Nice wig, Buffy. What’s it made out of?” he inquired facetiously. 

“Your mom’s chest hair,” the girl - presumably named Buffy - replied. 

Buffy then turned back to look at me again. 

“I’m Buffy,” she said. 

“Andi,” I️ replied. 

After homeroom, Buffy asked me where I️ was going for first period. 

“11th grade health. Room B14,” I️ said, looking at my new schedule. 

Buffy took a moment, looking like she was thinking about something. 

“I️ think that’s in the back building,” she concluded, looking toward Cyrus. 

Cyrus gave her a look of confusion before having an “ah-ha” moment. I️ didn’t think much of it. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s in the back building,” he affirmed. 

“We’ll take you,” Buffy offered. 

The two led me out of the classroom and through the crowded hallway. We ended up walking outside and past what appeared to be an athletic field. 

We ended up on a grassy patch, and the two sat down. 

“Where’s the back building?” I️ asked, looking around and not seeing anything that looked like a building behind the school. 

“It burned down in 1987,” Buffy replied. 

I️ then heard the bell ring, indicating that I️ was officially late for my very first class. Great. 

“Won’t we get in some sort of trouble for this?” I️ asked. 

Buffy shrugged before nodding. 

“If you show up late, yes,” she replied. 

Cyrus smiled. 

“But, if you never show up at all, they’ll never even notice,” he said. 

I️ decided to take their word for it. It probably wasn’t the best idea to start off at my new school by skipping class, but I️ also didn’t exactly have any friends either. I️ guess I’ll never know what I️ missed on that first day of Health Class. 

I️ sat down next to them, and they started asking me questions about my process transferring and everything. 

“So you took all these tests and then what?” Cyrus asked. 

“They placed me in all junior classes, except senior calc,” I️ explained. 

Cyrus sighed. 

“I’m repeating sophomore gym,” he commiserated. 

His eyes then lit up as he changed the subject. 

“I️ am so going to mentor you. What else is important that I️ can tell you about? The cafeteria is terrible. You’re going to want to buy your lunch at the school store. I️ recommend the white cheddar cheez-itz, my personal favorite. Hmmm, what else? Oh! Spring Fling!” He said. 

Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Spring Fling is not important,” she said. 

Cyrus gasped. 

“It is to me! At the end of the year, graduating seniors throw a dance called Spring Fling for the whole school. Whomsoever is elected Spring Fling king and queen automatically become head of the Student Activity Committee, and since I️ am an active member, I️ would say, yeah, it’s pretty important,” he explained. 

I️ nodded slowly, trying to absorb all of the information. I️ hadn’t even been to class yet and was taking in so much information that my head was spinning. 

“Cyrus, you’ve out-gayed yourself,” Buffy responded. 

I️ assumed it was a part of their banter. 

Cyrus then looked up at the group of girls who appeared to be having a gym class outside on the field. He rolled his eyes. 

“Of course all The Plastics are in the same gym class,” he said, as if I️ should somehow know what that even meant. 

“And who are The Plastics?” I️ asked. 

There was just way too much to take in. 

“Teen royalty,” Buffy grunted with an eye roll. 

She then pointed out a small brunette. 

“That one there, that’s Iris Smith. She is one of the dumbest girls will ever meet. Cyrus sat next to her in English last year,” she explained. 

Cyrus then turned to me and made direct eye contact. 

“She asked me how to spell ‘orange’,” he deadpanned. 

Buffy then pointed out a taller athletic girl with curly brown hair. 

“And you see her? That’s Kira Wieners. She’s totally rich because her dad invented toaster strudel. She always knows everyone’s business,” she said. 

“She knows everything about everyone. That’s why her hair is so big: it’s full of secrets,” he whispered loudly. 

Buffy shook her head as she pointed out the third of the plastic squadron. 

“And evil takes human form in Amber Kippen. Don’t be fooled, because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, teenage brat. But in reality, she is so much more than that,” Buffy said. 

It was clear that she really hated The Plastics, especially Amber. 

Cyrus shrugged. 

“Her brother’s hot, though,” he said. 

Buffy gave him a look of disgust. 

“He’s a total jerk!” she said. 

Cyrus nodded. 

“Yes, a jerk. But a hot jerk nonetheless,” he said. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Amber has a twin brother, TJ. Typical D-bag jock. Both of them are truly awful human beings,” she explained. 

I️ nodded. 

“Noted,” I️ said. 

Just when as they were in the midst of describing the Jefferson High School’s overall social scene, the bell rang, indicating that I️ had officially survived first period.


	2. Meet The Plastics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi's day takes an unexpected turn when she catches the eye of the queen bee of the Plastics, Amber Kippen.

When lunch came around, I️ tried to navigate my way through the cafeteria. As I️ was walking, I️ was stopped by a student. 

“Hey. We’re doing a lunchtime survey of new students,” he said. 

“Okay?” I️ said. 

“Can you answer a few questions?” he asked. 

“Okay…” I️ answered reluctantly. 

“Is your muffin buttered?” he asked. 

I️ raised an eyebrow incredulously. 

“What?” I️ asked. 

He then continued with the innuendo. 

“Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?” he asked. 

My eyes widened. 

“My what?” I️ asked. 

Fortunately, I️ was then saved. 

“Is he bothering you?” a voice behind me asked. 

I️ turned around to the table behind me. Sitting there were none other than the Plastics. The one who had rescued me was the pretty blonde or, as Buffy had said, “evil in human form.” Somehow she was even more beautiful up close.

She eyed the boy who had been harassing me prior. 

“Jason, why are you such a skeez?” she asked. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“I️’m just being friendly,” the boy - presumably Jason - said. 

He sure was being “friendly” alright. 

Amber shook her head. 

“You were supposed to call me last night,” Kira whispered loudly. 

Amber scowled at Jason. 

“Jason, you do not come to a party at my house with Kira and then scam on some poor, innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She’s not interested,” Amber lectured. 

Then, she turned to me. 

“Do you want to hook up with him?” she asked. 

I️ swallowed the lump in my throat before shaking my head. 

“No, thank you,” I️ said, causing a frown to spread down Jason’s face. 

Amber smirked. 

“Good. It’s settled. You can go shave your back now,” she said, waving goodbye to Jason. 

I️ then began to walk past the table, heading to go find Cyrus and Buffy, as it seemed most logical to sit with them since they were the first people to actually be nice to me. 

However, before I️ could make my escape, I️ was stopped by Amber. 

“Wait, sit down,” she said. 

I️ paused for a brief moment before deciding to pretend not to hear her. 

“Seriously, sit down,” she said. 

I️ located the table where Buffy and Cyrus were sitting and make eye contact with them before turning back to Amber and doing what I️ was told. I️ kind of didn’t know how to say no. 

She eyed me, looking as if she were intrigued by me somehow. I️ didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“Why don’t I️ know you?” she asked. 

Great. I️ was the new girl and I️ was sticking out like a sore thumb. 

“I’m new. I️ used to be home-schooled,” I️ said. 

I don’t know why I️ said that. Considering that most people think that home-schooled kids are totally weirdos, it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to lead with, but once the words came out of my mouth it was too late. 

“Wait, what?” she asked. 

“I️ registered for my classes online…” I️ began to explain before being cut off. 

“No, no. I know what home-school is. I’m not stupid. So you’ve never been to a real school before?” she asked. Her voice continued to have the same intrigue as her face. 

I️ pressed by lips together and nodded. 

“Shut up. Shut up!” she said. 

I️ shrugged. 

“I️ didn’t say anything,” I️ replied. 

She leaned back in her chair, eyeing me in a way that made me a little uncomfortable. She folded her arms in front of her before nodding. 

“Home-schooled. That’s really interesting,” she said. 

I️ shrugged. 

“Thanks,” I️ said. I️ really wasn’t quite sure how to take it. 

She then leaned in closer to me, resting her arms on the table. She examined me for a moment. 

“But you’re, like, really pretty,” she said. 

I️ smiled. Having a girl like Amber call you pretty felt pretty good. 

“Thank you,” I️ replied. 

“So you agree,” she said. 

I️ tilted my head in confusion. 

“What?” I️ asked. 

“You think you’re really pretty,” she answered. 

I️ shook my head. 

“Oh, I️ don’t know,” I️ said. 

I️ turned my head to the side slightly, covering the still visible cheek with my hand casually as an attempt to hide that I️ was blushing a little bit. 

She then turned her attention to my wrist, gently guiding my hand away from my face. I️ turned to look at her again. 

“Oh, my God, I️ love your bracelet,” she said. “Where did you get it?” 

“Oh, I️ made it,” I️ answered. 

“It’s adorable,” she said. 

Iris and Kira nodded. 

“Oh, it’s so fetch,” Kira said. 

Amber rolled her eyes before giving Kira a death glare. 

“What is ‘fetch’?” Amber asked. 

“Oh, it’s like slang from England,” Kira explained. 

Iris then looked at me as if she was studying me. It wasn’t the same way Amber had, rather, she appeared as if she were doing a difficult math equation that she didn’t understand. 

“So, where are you from?” she asked. 

Assuming that the question was innocent enough, I️ answered. 

“Well, I’ve lived all around, but I️ was actually born here in Utah. My family moved when I️ was really little though, so I️ don’t remember living here,” I️ explained. 

She still looked confused and shook her head. 

“No, I️ mean, where are you really from?” she asked. 

Amber nudged Iris, and it must’ve been hard as Iris then began to rub her arm. 

“Oh, my God, Iris, you can’t say that!” Kira exclaimed. 

“I️ was just asking,” Iris pouted. 

I️ decided to just humor her. 

“I’m part Chinese, if that’s what you mean,” I️ said. 

She nodded and smiled. 

“Oh! I️ love egg rolls,” she said. 

I️ sighed and forced a smile on my face. 

“Great,” I️ replied through gritted teeth. I️ was starting to see why my parents left Utah. 

“Could you give us some privacy, for like, one second?” Amber asked. 

I️ nodded. 

“Sure,” I️ said, wondering how much privacy then expected to get in a high school cafeteria. 

The three then huddled together and whispered. Well, Amber did most of the whispering and the other two mainly listened. 

They then turned back to face me, looking as if they were announcing some official business. 

“Okay, you should just know that we don’t do this a lot, so this is, like, a really huge deal,” Amber said. “We wanna invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week.” 

Admittedly, I️ was slightly terrified. 

“Oh, it’s okay…” I️ began. 

“Coolness,” Amber interrupted. “So we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She seemed like the kind of girl who didn’t take no for an answer, which was simultaneously both admirable and scary. 

“On Wednesdays, we wear pink!” I️ris interjected excitedly. 

So, it seemed that I️ had a week ahead of me of sitting with the Plastics. 

When I️ told Buffy and Cyrus about the whole ordeal, their reaction was extremely different from what I️ thought it would be. Then again, I️ guess I️ really didn’t know them all that well. 

“Oh, my God! You have to do it, okay?” Buffy exclaimed. “And then you have to tell me all of the horrible things that Amber says.” 

I️ shrugged. 

“Amber seems sweet,” I️ said. I️ mean, she helped me get away from that obnoxious guy, and she gave me a place to sit for the rest of the week. Maybe she actually wasn’t so bad. 

Buffy looked horrified as she shook her head. 

“Amber is not sweet. She’s scum-sucking roadkill. She ruined my life!” Buffy replied, which made me really begin to wonder even more what Amber did. 

Cyrus nodded in agreement with Buffy. 

“She’s fabulous, but she’s evil,” he added. 

“Why do you hate her?” I️ asked Buffy. 

Buffy looked confused. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Amber. You seem to really hate her,” I️ said. 

Buffy nodded. 

“Yes? What’s your question?” she asked. 

“Well, my question is, why?” I️ asked. 

Buffy didn’t answer. It was actually Cyrus who began to offer me an explanation. 

“Amber started this rumor that Buffy was…” he began, before Buffy shushed him. 

“Cyrus! Can you not?” she said, shooting him a wide eyed death glare. 

She sighed, collecting herself. 

“Look. This isn’t about hating her, okay? I️ just think that it would be a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell us everything that they say,” she said. 

I️ still wasn’t really on board with this idea. 

“What do we even talk about?” I️ asked. 

“Skin care products,” Buffy replied. 

“Noah Centineo,” Cyrus added. 

I️ didn’t know what to say so I️ just gave a desperate look. I️ couldn’t do it. 

“Would you just do it? Please?” Buffy pleaded. 

The two of us made eye contact for a moment before I️ gave in. 

“Okay, fine,” I️ sighed. 

So, it was official. I️ was not only sitting with the Plastics for a week, but less than a day in at this school I️ was already recruited as a spy. Needless to say, being the new girl was not going particularly well for me. If only I’d known that things were going to go downhill from there.


	3. Girl Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi has a new crush, which soon goes wrong as she begins to discover the rules of Girl World.

By eighth period, I️ was so happy to get to math class. I️ mean, I’m good at math. I️ understand math. Nothing in math class could mess me up. 

However, it seems that I️ had spoken way too soon. The boy in front of me turned back to face me. 

“Hey, do you have a pencil I️ can borrow?” he asked. 

This was the kind of crush that hit me like a big yellow school bus. 

That was when Ms. Norbury asked me the answer to the question on the board. Instead of giving my answer, I️ stupidly said, “dimples” and all eyes were on me. I️ panicked. 

“Andi, what did you say?” She asked. 

I️ cleared my throat. 

“A-sub-N equals N plus one over four,” I️ quickly corrected. 

She nodded. 

“That’s correct,” she said. 

I️ sighed before quickly slipping the boy in front of me an extra pencil, to which he nodded and said “thanks” quietly. 

— 

The next day, I️ was to have lunch with the Plastics yet again, and it was a surreal experience. Having lunch with the Plastics was like leaving the actual world and enter Girl World, and Girl World had a lot of rules. 

“You can’t wear a tank top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week. Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays. Now, if you break any of these rules, you can’t sit with us at lunch. I️ mean, not just you. Like, any of us. Okay, like if I️ was wearing jeans today, I️ would be sitting over there with the jocks. Oh, and we always vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. Well, I️ mean, you wouldn’t buy a skirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you,” Kira explained. 

I️ felt like my head was spinning. None of this made any sense. Should I️ have been taking notes? 

“I️ wouldn’t?” I️ asked. 

She nodded. 

“Right. Oh, and it’s the same with guys. Like, you may think you like someone, but you could be wrong,” she said with an edge of bitterness. I️ could tell there was a story behind that one, but I️ decided that it was best not to pry. After all, I️ was still just the new girl trying to keep my head above water. 

I️ nodded, but she still might as well have been speaking Ancient Greek. 

“So, have you seen any guys you think are cute yet?” she asked.

I️ could feel myself beginning to blush. 

“Well, there’s this guy in my calc class…” I️ began. 

Iris gasped. 

“Who is it?” she asked. 

“He’s a senior?” Kira asked. 

“His name is Jonah Beck…” I️ began, cut off my looks of horror on the two girls faces. 

Each gasped simultaneously, and I️ had no idea what I’d done to offend them. 

“No! Oh, no, you can’t like Jonah Beck. That’s Amber’s ex-boyfriend,” Kira told me. 

Crap. Of course the cute boy in my calc class had a history with the flawless Queen Bee herself of all people. Just my luck. 

“They went out for like a year,” Iris added. 

Kira nodded. 

“And she was totally devastated when he broke up with her last summer,” Kira said. 

Iris gave a look of confusion. 

“I️ thought she dumped him for Walker Brodsky,” Iris said. 

Kira sighed and shook her head. 

“Whatever. Irregardless, ex-boyfriends are just off limits to friends. I️ mean, that’s just, like, the rules of feminism. Don’t worry, I’ll never tell Amber what you said. It’ll be our little secret,” Kira assured. 

Girl code. I’d heard of it, but, frankly, I’d always thought it was just a myth. But, here I️ was bearing witness to it in real life, and one of the many rules was that ex-boyfriends were off limits. 

Still, I️ decided that even though I️ wasn’t allowed to like Jonah, I️ was still allowed to look at him. And think about him. And maybe talk about him. 

So, it was at the end of calculus that I️ worked up the courage to talk to him. As he was leaving, I️ began to call after him. 

“Hey Jo-“ I️ began, before being interrupted by someone else. 

He came to stand right in front of me, blocking me from going anywhere. 

“Hey. I’m Marty, captain of the Jefferson Mathletes. We participate in math challenges against other high schools in the state, and we can get twice as much funding if we’ve got a girl. So you should think about joining,” he said. 

“Oh, you’d be perfect for it,” Ms. Norbury added. 

I️ nodded. 

“Yeah, definitely,” I️ said. I️ didn’t know what else to say. I️ was practically ambushed. 

Marty nodded. 

“Great, great, let me give you my card,” he said. 

With that, he actually handed me a business card. 

“So, think it over, because we’d like to get jackets,” he said. 

— 

Later that day, Amber pulled up in front of the school in a convertible and honked her horn. 

“Get in, loser. We’re going shopping,” she said. 

I️ shrugged and did as told. After shutting the car door, I️ took out my phone to text my dad to let him know that I’d be hanging out with some friends after school and didn’t need a ride home. I️ figured that my parents would just be happy to see me being social. 

Amber was sort of like the Barbie doll that I️ never had. I️ had never seen anyone so glamorous in my entire life. 

When we got to the mall, it was pretty typical of all of the one’s I’d been to. 

“So, how do you like Jefferson?” Iris asked me. 

“I️t’s good. I’m thinking about joining the Mathletes,” I️ said. 

The three gasped and shook their heads. 

“You cannot do that. That is social suicide. You are so lucky to have us to guide you,” Amber said. 

I️ pressed my lips together and nodded. Girl code wasn’t a myth, and neither was the thing about Mathletes being uncool. Got it. 

They then took their attention away from me when Kira pointed out that she saw Jason. When I️ spotted him, I️ recognized him to be the guy who tried to hit on me the first day of school in the cafeteria. 

“And he’s with Taylor Wedell,” Kira pointed out. 

Iris nodded. 

“Yeah I️ heard they’re going out,” she added. 

Amber shook her head. 

“No, absolutely not. He cannot just blow you off like that,” she said. 

After a moment of thinking, she had an “ah-ha” moment. 

“Give me your phone,” she instructed Kira. 

Kira took out her phone and reluctantly handed it to Amber. 

“You’re not going to call him, are you?” she asked. 

Amber rolled her eyes as she took the phone and began dialing. 

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” she asked. 

Kira sighed and shook her head. 

“No,” she replied sheepishly. 

“Wedell on South Boulevard,” Amber said into the phone. 

Kira’s eyes widened with worry. 

“Caller ID,” she warned. 

Amber covered the phone microphone with her hand. 

“Not when you connect from information,” she whispered. 

“Hello, may I️ please speak to Taylor Wedell?” Amber asked in a fake customer service voice. 

A moment of silence passed. 

“Oh, this is Susan from Planned Parenthood. I️ have her test results. If you can have her give me a call as soon as she can. It’s urgent. Thank you,” she said in the same voice before hanging up. 

She handed Kira her phone back. 

“She’s not going out with anyone,” she said. 

After hanging out at the mall for a bit, we proceeded to go back to Amber’s house. 

“Wow, your house is really nice,” I️ remarked. 

She smiled. 

“I know, right?” she replied. 

“I’m home,” she announced. Her brother then walked past her. “Hey, Teej,” she said. 

He nodded before continuing on his way. 

I️ figured that that must have been her twin brother that Cyrus was into. 

I️ didn’t see him for very long before I️ followed Amber and the other girls into her room. 

She played some music from her speaker and the three of them crowded around a full length mirror in the corner. 

“God, my pores are huge,” Iris said. 

“I️ hate my calves,” Kira said. 

Amber shook her head. 

“At least you guys can wear halters,” she replied. “I’ve got man shoulders.” 

They continued to list more things than I️ even knew could be wrong with your body, until they stopped and Kira and Iris both turned to look at me. 

Kira then grabbed me by the wrist and led me toward the mirror. 

“Well, what do you think?” she asked. 

I️ shrugged, panicked. 

“I️ uh…I don’t know,” I️ began stuttering. 

Amber shook her head, shooing Kira away from me. 

“Guys, leave Andi alone,” she said. 

She then came up to me from behind and grabbed both of my hands, resting her head on my shoulder. 

“I️ think you look perfect,” she whispered before letting go and moving away. 

I️ turned my face away from the mirror, still careful not to face any of them in an attempt to hide the fact that I️ was blushing. 

Having someone as stunning as Amber Kippen call you “perfect” was…wow. 

Iris then stumbled across something on Amber’s shelf. It appeared to be a large pink scrapbook, which surprised me as Amber did not strike me as the scrapbooking type. 

“Oh, my God, I️ remember this,” Iris said. 

Amber then moved to look at what she was holding. 

“I️ haven’t looked at that in forever,” she remarked. 

Kira then gestured for me to come closer. 

“Come, check it out, Andi. It’s our Burn Book. See, we cut out girls’ pictures from the yearbook, and then we wrote comments,” she said. 

I️ furrowed my brows in confusion. I️ took it that this was some weird messed up mean girl clique version of scrapbooking. Maybe I️ was nerd, but I️ much preferred just good old fashioned scrapbooking. 

They flipped through pages reading off the various comments that ranged from nasty remarks to vicious rumors that may or may not have even been true. 

There was even one about Buffy being secretly in love with Amber. Yikes. 

Apparently, the book wasn’t limited to just girls as they came to Cyrus’s picture, but the page itself was blank. 

“Who is that?” Iris asked. 

“I️ think that’s that kid Cyrus,” Kira replied. 

“Yeah, he’s almost too gay to function,” I️ said. 

Amber laughed. 

“That’s funny. Write that down,” she said. 

I️ felt the panic rise up again. The words just sort of slipped out, and it wasn’t until after I’d said them that I️ realized that it may have only been okay when Buffy said that. 

At that point, I️ just hoped that they would never find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so choppy and ended so abruptly. It turns out that converting a movie script into a fan fiction is a little bit more difficult than I️ had originally anticipated. Still, I️ really hope that you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave kudos and let me know in the comment section. Also, don't forget to subscribe to stay up to date with the latest chapters.


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Jonah begin to get closer.

The next day, I️ tried my best to catch Buffy and Cyrus up on everything that had happened with the Plastics. I️ met them at the mall after school, at the cosmetic shop that Buffy worked part time at. 

“And they have this Burn Book where they write mean things about all the girls in our grade,” I️ concluded. 

Buffy furrowed her brows, mouth agape with surprise. 

“What does it say about me?” she asked quickly. 

I️ shrugged. 

“You’re not in it,” I️ lied. I don’t know exactly why I️ didn’t just tell the truth. I’d always been a pretty honest person, but it was like I️ just couldn’t. I️ mean, what would her knowing do anyway? 

Buffy shook her head. 

“Those bitches,” she said. 

I️ then noticed her have an “ah-ha” moment, which scared since the last time she had one I️ ended up having to spy on the Plastics. 

“Andi, you have to steal that book,” she said. 

My eyes widened. I️ shook my head. I️ could hardly even believe what she was suggesting. 

“No, no way,” I️ replied. 

“Oh, come on. We could publish it, and then everybody could see what an ax-wound she really is,” Buffy pleaded. 

I️ shook my head again. 

“I️ don’t steal,” I️ said. 

“Andi, there are two kinds of evil people. People who evil stuff, and people see evil stuff being done and don’t try to stop it,” she said. 

I️ rolled my eyes. In what way did ending the reign of terror of a group of high school mean girls fall on me, someone who had never even been to a real school? 

“Does that mean that I’m morally obligated to burn that lady’s outfit?” Cyrus asked, pointing out a woman in a hideous patchwork vest. “Oh, my god, that’s Ms. Norbury.” 

Buffy smiled. 

“I️ love seeing teachers outside of school. It’s like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs,” she remarked. 

Ms. Norbury then approached us. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” she said. 

“I️ didn’t know you worked here,” she remarked to Buffy. 

“Yeah, moderately priced soaps are my calling,” Buffy replied sarcastically. 

Cyrus nodded awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“You shopping?” he asked. 

“No, I’m just here with my boyfriend,” Ms. Norbury said. 

We all looked at her, confused. 

“Joking. Sometimes older people make jokes,” she explained. 

“My Bubby takes her wig off when she’s drunk,” Cyrus said. 

“Your Bubby and I️ have that in common. No, actually, I’m just here because I️ bartend a couple nights a week down at P.J. Calamity’s. Cady, I️ hope you do join Mathletes, you know, because we start in a couple weeks and I️ would love to have a girl on the team, just, you know, so the team could actually meet a girl,” Ms. Norbury said. 

I️ nodded. 

“I️ think I’m gonna do it,” I️ said. Despite Amber’s words, I️ really didn’t care about being the most popular girl in school. Besides, I️ could use an extracurricular or two. 

“You can’t join Mathletes. It’s social suicide,” Cyrus remarked. 

Ms. Norbury pressed her lips together in a thin line and nodded. 

“Thanks, Cyrus. Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. I️’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she said on her way out. 

“So when are you gonna see Amber again?” Buffy asked after Ms. Norbury left. 

I️ shook my head. 

“I️ can’t spy on her anymore. I️ feel bad,” I️ admitted. I️ knew she was the mean girl and the queen bee and the one who I️ was supposed to hate, but I️ didn’t. I️ couldn’t. 

“Come on, this is Amber we’re talking about. Besides, she’s never gonna find out. It’ll be like our little secret,” Buffy assured. 

And, with that, I️ was roped right back in. Fantastic. 

Later that evening, after I️ got home, Amber called me. 

As soon as I️ picked up, rather than greeting me with a “hello” or asking how my day was, she immediately opened with “I know your secret.” 

In that moment, I️ panicked. She had figured out that I’d been spying on her. I️ thought about hanging up the phone, faking my death, and fleeing the country. I️ also thought about apologizing and crying so maybe she’d take some pity on the new girl who was desperate to make friends. I️ ended up settling on trying my best to play it off. 

“Secret? What are you talking about?” I️ asked. 

“Kira told me that you like Jonah Beck. I️ mean, I don’t care, do whatever you want. But let me just tell you something about Aaron: all he cares about is school and his family and his friends,” she said. 

In a way, I️ was actually relieved. Her knowing about my crush on Jonah was nothing compared to her finding out my other secret. 

“Is that bad?” I️ asked, because from her description of Jonah, he actually seemed like a perfectly nice guy. 

“But if you like him…Whatever. I️ mean, I️ could talk to him for you if you want,” she said. 

With that, my face lit up. That was so nice of her, and I️ was honestly surprised. Maybe she wasn’t quite as bad as Buffy made her out to be. 

“You would do that? I️ mean, nothing embarrassing, though, right?” I️ asked. 

“Oh, no, trust me. I know exactly how to play it,” she assured. 

She then shifted the subject. 

“But wait. Aren’t you so mad at Kira for telling me?” she asked. 

I️ shrugged. 

“No,” I️ said. I️ honestly wasn’t. I️ mean, sure, she told me she wouldn’t, but I️ guess Amber was one of her best friends. Besides, now Amber was going to talk to Jonah for me, so maybe it all turned out for the best. 

“Wow, okay then,” she said, sounding genuinely surprised. “See you tomorrow.” 

With Amber’s blessing, I️ started talking to Jonah more and more. On October 3rd, he asked me what day it was. 

“It’s October 3rd,” I️ replied. 

Two weeks later, we spoke again. 

“It’s raining,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah,” I️ replied. 

But I️ wanted things to move faster. So, I️ followed my instincts. 

“Hey, I’m totally lost. Can you help me?” I️ asked. I️ lied. I️ wasn’t lost. I️ completely understood everything in that class, but I️ needed some excuse to talk to him. 

“It’s factorial, so you multiple each one by N,” he replied. 

Wrong. 

“Is that the summation?” I️ asked. 

“Yeah, they’re the same thing,” he replied. 

Wrong. He was so wrong. 

I️ nodded. 

“Thanks. I️ think I️ get it now,” I️ said. 

After class, he spoke to me again. 

“We’re having a Halloween party. At my friend Chris’ tonight. You wanna come?” he asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” I️ said, trying to play it cool and pretend that I️ was screaming on the inside. Jonah Beck had just invited me to a party. 

“Great. Can I️ get your number, so I️ can text you the details?” he asked. I️ simply nodded. Jonah Beck had just asked for my phone number. 

He handed me his cell phone, and I️ put my number in it. 

“Great, thanks,” he said. “It’s a costume party. People get pretty into it.” 

I️ nodded. 

“Also, no plus ones, so don’t bring some other guy with you,” he said. 

I️ couldn’t believe my ears. It sounded almost like Jonah Beck was flirting with me. 

“Okay, sounds good,” I️ said. 

He nodded. 

“Docious. I️’ll see you tonight,” he said. 

I️ had no clue what docious meant, but it sounded cute when he said it. 

Also, when he said costume party, I️ had no idea that most girls would just be wearing lingerie with some kind of animal ears. So, I️ wore an actual costume, which turned out to be very embarrassing. 

Still, Jonah didn’t seem to judge me. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hey,” I️ replied. 

“You made it. And you are…a zombie bride?” he asked. 

“An ‘ex-wife’” I️ explained. 

“Love it. Can I️ get you something to drink?” he offered. 

“Sure,” I️ said. 

He then went off for a while, and I️ was left to my own devices. I️ still didn’t really know anyway too well, so I️ was mostly just awkwardly standing and pretending to check my phone. 

After a while, I️ decided to go find Jonah myself. When I️ did see him, Amber was talking to him for me, just like she said she would. I️ didn’t understand how Buffy could hate her so much. That was before I️ saw her locking lips with him. 

I️ had never felt this feeling before. I️ could hear my heartbeat in my ears. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out my butt. I️ had this lump in my throat like after you dry-swallow a big pill. I️ hated Amber. I️ hated her! 

It was then that I️ left the party and headed home, not sure how I️ would ever face Amber or Jonah again.


	5. Crack the Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy devises a plan to destroy Amber once and for all.

I️ shook my head in disbelief, feeling the looming threat of tears. 

“She took him back. Amber took Jonah back,” I️ explained to Buffy and Cyrus. 

Despite what Buffy had told me about Amber, she just seemed different from the typical queen bee type, not that I️ would know. I️’d managed to convince myself that she was better than that, and I️ later felt the effects of that. 

“Oh, no, Andi,” Buffy said sympathetically before opening her arms to embrace me. I️ leaned my head on her shoulder. 

“Why would she do that?” I️ asked. 

“Because she’s a life-ruiner. She ruins people’s lives,” Buffy replied. 

Cyrus nodded in agreement. 

“When we were thirteen she made people sign this petition saying that Buffy was-“ he began before Buffy cut him off. 

“Cyrus! Please! Look, she’s not gonna get away with this again, okay? We’re gonna do something,” Buffy said. 

With that I️ moved away slightly, turning to look at Buffy. 

“We are?” Cyrus and I️ both asked simultaneously. 

I️ had just assumed that the plan was just for me to cry it out and then try to move on. I’d never been part of a revenge scheme and wasn’t sure that I️ wanted to start. 

Cyrus, on the other hand, seemed to be very uneasy for a reason that I️ couldn’t quite place.

Buffy nodded. 

“Amber Kippen is an evil dictator. Now, how do you overthrow a dictator? You cut off her resources. Now, Andi, if we want this to work you are gonna have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong. Can you do it?” Buffy explained. 

I️ nodded, wiping a tear from my cheek. 

“I️ can do it,” I️ replied. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Buffy said. 

— 

Pretending like nothing was wrong turned out to be surprisingly easy. 

“And Amber wanted me to tell you that she was trying to set you up with Jonah, but he was just interested in getting her back. And that’s not Amber’s fault,” Kira explained. 

I️ nodded, reminding myself to stay calm and pretend that nothing was wrong. 

“No, I️ know,” I️ replied. 

Kira looked surprised. She clearly wasn’t expecting me to just move on and be okay with all of it. 

“Okay, so you’re not mad at Amber?” she asked. 

I️ shook my head, placing a hand on my chest as to act shocked that she would even ask such a thing. 

“God, no,” I️ responded. 

Kira gave a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, okay, good. Because Amber wanted me to give you this,” she said. 

She then took a step forward toward me and awkwardly wrapped her arms around me. I️ assumed that it was meant as her version of a hug. I️ simply responded by sort of awkwardly hugging her back before the two of us walked to lunch together in silence. 

— 

Amber smiled at Jonah before beginning to run her fingers through his hair. She then pushed his hair back. 

“Why do you wear your hair like that? Your hair looks so sexy pushed back. Andi, will you please him his hair looks sexy pushed back?” she said, before turning to me with a vindictive smile on her face. 

Amber was dangling Jonah in front of me on purpose, but I️ knew that I️ just had to go along with it. 

“Your hair looks sexy pushed back,” I️ said, defeated. 

— 

“We gotta crack Kira Wieners. We crack Kira, and then we crack the lock on Amber’s whole dirty history,” Buffy explained. “All right, let’s reconvene tonight.” 

I️ shrugged. 

“I️ can’t. I️ have to go to Amber’s to practice for the talent show. We’re a doing a dance to the song-“ 

“Jingle Bell Rock,” Buffy and Cyrus said simultaneously. 

I️ furrowed my brows in confusion. 

“How did you know?” I️ asked. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. 

“They do it every year,” Cyrus explained. 

I️ nodded. 

“Okay, well, I️ have to learn it,” I️ said, before I️ noticed Amber approaching and told them to go. 

“Why were you talking to Buffy Driscoll?” Amber asked. 

I️ shrugged, trying to think of something on the spot. 

“I don’t know, I️ mean, she’s so weird. She just, you know, came up to me and started talking to me about crack,” I️ replied, just hoping it was believable enough. 

Amber scoffed and shook her head. 

“She’s so pathetic. Let me tell you something about Buffy Driscoll. We were best friends in middle school. I know, right? It’s so embarrassing. I️ don’t even… Whatever. So then in eighth grade, I️ started going out with my first boyfriend, Kyle, who was totally gorgeous, but then he moved to Indiana. And Buffy was, like, weirdly jealous of him. Like, if I️ would blow her off to hang out with Kyle, she’d be like, ‘Why didn’t you call me back?’ and I’d be like, ‘Why are you so obsessed with me?’ Anyway after I️ told everyone about how she was basically stalking me she dropped out of school because no one would talk to her. When she came back in the fall for high school, she was totally weird, and now I️ guess she’s on crack,” Amber explained. 

And, there it was. There was why Buffy hated Amber so much. I️ wasn’t the first person that Amber had betrayed, but still, it was hard to imagine Buffy and Amber even interacting, let alone being best friends. 

That was when another girl walked by and Amber stopped her. 

“Oh, my God! I️ love your skirt. Where did you get it?” Amber asked. 

The girl nervously clung to her stack of books. 

“It was my mom’s in the 80’s,” she replied sheepishly. 

Amber smiled. 

“Vintage. So adorable,” she said. 

The girl nodded. 

“Thanks,” she said before quickly walking off. 

I️ literally saw the smile fade from Amber’s face right before my eyes before she rolled her eyes. 

“That is the ugliest effing skirt I’ve ever seen,” she said. 

That was when I️ remembered when Amber complimented my bracelet that I️ made. I️ guess she was lying then, too. I️ couldn’t even believe how fake she was. 

— 

I️ soon discovered that in the winter, the school had an annual candy cane sale. People buy candy canes to send to their friends, significant others, people that they’re secretly crushing on, etc. 

“So, are you gonna send any candy canes?” I️ asked. 

Amber shook her head before chuckling, tossing her blond hair back slightly with her motion. 

“No. I️ don’t send them, I️ just get them. So you better send me one. Love you,” she said before blowing a kiss and walking away. 

I️ was definitely sending her one. I️ was gonna use three candy canes to crack Kira Wieners. 

“Three, please.” 

— 

“‘Why, Man, he doth bestride the narrow world like a colossus’ might translate into ‘why is he so huge and obnoxious?’” My English teacher said. 

That was before her lesson was interrupted by Cyrus bursting into the classroom wearing a full Santa Claus costume, which was beyond ironic, but he said since it wasn’t technically a religious thing he could live with it. 

“Ho, ho, ho! Candy cane grams!” he announced. 

My teacher rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, hurry up,” she said. 

“Taylor Zimmerman? Two for you. Glenn Cocco? Four for you, Glenn Cocco. You go, Glenn Cocco,” he said, handing them to the recipients. 

“And, Andi Mack. Do we have an Andi Mack here?” he asked. 

I️ raised my hand. 

He walked over to me. 

“Oh, Andi, here you go. One for you. And none for Kira Winers. Bye,” he said before quickly making his way out of the classroom. 

Kira peered over at me nosily. 

“Who’s that from?” she asked. 

I️ looked at the note and read it aloud. 

“‘Thanks for being being such a great friend. Love, Amber.’ That’s so sweet,” I️ said. 

I️ gave me a wide, clenched jaw smile. I️ could tell that she was jealous but was trying not to give it away. Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry that this was so choppy, again. It's a little difficult to make a film into a fic. Anyway, I️ still hope you're enjoying it! I know that so far it's pretty much just been the plot of the film, but things should start to pick up pretty soon, so please stay turned.


	6. Boy Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi tricks Kira into telling her a secret that will ruin Amber's relationship with Jonah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I️ finally finally updated. I️ hope you enjoy!

Once Kira thought Amber was mad at her, the secrets started pouring out. All I️ had to do was wait for one we could use. 

It was clear how upset Kira was during the talent show, when we were backstage as Cyrus sang “Beautiful” by Christina Aguilera. 

“I️ mean, why would Amber send you guys candy canes and not me?” Kira asked. 

Iris shrugged. 

“Maybe she forgot about you,” she added unhelpfully. Well, it was helpful for me, just not so much for Kira. 

“Yeah, Amber has been acting kind of weird lately. I️ mean, is something bothering her?” I️ asked, feigning innocence. 

“Well, I️ mean, her parents totally don’t sleep in the same bed anymore, if that’s what you mean,” Kira replied. 

She gasped, looking at me in horror as she realized what she had just said. 

“Oh my God. Don’t tell her I️ told you that,” she backtracked. 

I️ nodded. It was a secret sure, but could we use it against Amber? Besides, bringing her home life into this just felt low. I️ filed away the information just in case, but decided to ultimately wait for something else. 

Kira sighed as she continued to contemplate the matter. 

“I️ mean, no offense, but why would she send you a candy cane? She doesn’t even like you that much. Maybe she just feels weird around me because I️’m the only one who knows about her family’s financial troubles. Oh, my god. Pretend you didn’t here that,” Kira said. 

From there, we waited for Marty and two of his friends to finish their routine. When we got on stage, we got in position and I️ stood to Amber’s right. 

“Kira, switch sides with Andi,” Amber ordered. 

At that, Kira looked offended. 

“But I’m always on your left,” Kira said. 

Amber rolled her eyes. 

“Well, that was when there were three of us. Just switch with Andi,” Amber explained. 

Kira clenched her jaw and blinked in an offended manner. 

“But the whole dance will be backwards. I’m always on your left,” Kira protested. 

Amber sighed. 

“And right now you’re getting on my last nerve. Switch,” she demanded. 

With a resigned huff, Kira finally switched positions with me. 

“And finally, please welcome to the stage Santa’s Helpers doing ‘Jingle Bell Rock,’” Mr. Metcalf announced. 

We started doing our routine as planned, which wasn’t difficult since we’d practiced it so many times. However, it surprisingly went wrong. I️ wasn’t sure exactly what happened, but there was some sort of technical difficulty that ended up resulting in the Plastics and me standing awkwardly on stage with no music playing behind us. 

Trying to think quickly and save us all from further embarrassment, I️ decided to start singing the song. Amber went along with this, and before I️ knew it, the other Plastics and I️ were singing and dancing and the audience was even singing along with us. 

We received hearty applause and cheering from the audience with a bow before exiting the stage. 

“That was the best it ever went!” Iris exclaimed excitedly. It was my first time performing with them, so I️ personally had nothing to compare it to. 

“That was awesome,” Jonah said, approaching Amber. 

I️ then saw Marty approaching me. 

“Hey, good job, Mack,” he said. 

“Thanks,” I️ replied. 

Marty then proceeded to walk away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Kira proceeded to speak. 

“Andi’s blushing. Oh, my God. You totally have a crush on that guy,” she said. 

I️ scrunched up my face before shaking my head. 

“No, I️ don’t,” I️ replied. 

Kira gasped. 

“That’s why you wanted to join the Mathletes!” she concluded. 

I️ didn’t know what world she was living in, but that definitely wasn’t it. I️ wanted to join math because I️ like math, I’m good at math, and I️ need to put something on my college applications. 

“Mathletes? You hate math,” Jonah added. 

No, I️ just pretended to hate math so I’d have an excuse to talk to you. 

The thought of that actually did make me blush a little, which Kira unhelpfully decided to point out. 

“Look how red she is. You love him. And he totally complimented you. That is so fetch,” she teased. 

At that, Amber shot Kira an icy death glare. 

“Stop trying to make ‘fetch’ happen. It’s not going to happen,” Amber said in annoyance. 

Kira simply pursed her lips together in a thin line and looked down. This was perfect. She definitely thought that Amber was mad at her, and the plan was working. 

— 

It was the next day in English class that I️ could tell that Kira was breaking. She was supposed to paraphrase a section the play we were reading, and it was so obvious that she was just throwing shade at Amber. 

“Why should Caesar get to stomp around like a giant while the rest of us try not to get stomped under his big feet? What’s so great about Caesar? Brutus is just as cute as Caesar. Okay, Brutus is just as smart as Caesar. People totally like Brutus just as much as they like Caesar. And when did it become okay for one person to be the boss of everybody? Because that is not what Rome is about. We should totally just stab Caesar!” she said, shouting by the end. 

Kira Wieners had officially cracked. 

It was in the girl’s bathroom that same day that I️ got what I️ needed from her. 

“Okay, you don’t even know how mean she really is. You know that I’m not allowed to wear hoop earrings, right?” she said. 

I️ shook my head. I don’t know how I️ was supposed to know that. 

“Yeah,” she continued. “Two years ago, she told me that hoop earrings were her thing and I️ wasn’t allowed to wear them anymore. Then my parents got me this pair of really expensive white-gold hoops, and I️ had to pretend I️ didn’t even like them. It was so sad. And you know she cheats on Jonah? Yes. Every Thursday he thinks she’s doing SAT prep. But really, she’s hooking up with Walker Brodsky in the projection room above the auditorium, and I️ never told anybody that because…I’m such a good friend.” 

Jackpot. Kira’s secret had put the plan back in motion. After winter break, we tried to help Jonah catch Amber in the act. 

I️ don’t remember exactly what I️ said, but I️ made up some excuse as to why I️ needed him to come with me to the projection room above the auditorium. Jonah, being a pretty easy going guy, pretty much just went along with it. 

However, when we got there, it seemed like we were already too late. We saw Amber quietly closing the door to the auditorium slowly so it wouldn’t make any noise. Still, she looked awfully suspicious. 

When she turned and saw the two of us, she jumped and made a noise, clearly startled, which was also suspicious. 

“Oh, I️ didn’t see you guys,” she said, catching her breath. 

“We were just headed up to the projection room,” Jonah replied casually. 

With that Amber’s eyes widened and she began to shake her head vigorously. 

“No, no, no, you can’t go in there,” she said. By that, it seemed like Walker was probably still in there. I️ thought that maybe if I️ was lucky, we’d at least see Walker and the combination of him being in there with Amber and her acting so weird, Jonah would maybe put two and two together (even if he was bad at math).

I️ shrugged. 

“Why not?” I️ asked in an innocent tone. 

Amber was silent for a moment. 

“Gas leak,” she said, seeming to realize how dumb that sounded immediately. 

I️ looked toward Jonah, who began shaking his head. 

“Amber, what are you hiding from me?” Jonah asked softly, a certain sadness in his tone that made me feel a little bit bad. 

Amber shook her head. 

“Nothing, nothing at all. Just please, trust me,” she said, cupping Jonah’s face. 

Jonah shook his head, moving away from her touch before going past her to open the door. 

“Jonah, wait!” she exclaimed, following him. 

I️ decided to follow the both of them to see everything unfold. 

He quickly made his way to the door of the projection room, with Amber following and trying to stop him the whole time. I️ stayed close behind. 

Jonah swung the door open and we all stopped in our tracks. 

Amber was panicked, Jonah felt awkward, and I️ was completely shocked. 

There was someone in there. Two someones, actually, but neither of them were Walker. 

Cyrus was pressed up against the wall by another guy. Both were dressed (thank God), but things were clearly beginning to get steamy. The other guy had been kissing Cyrus’s neck, but quickly moved his head up at the sound of the door opening. It was TJ. 

TJ took a big step away from Cyrus. 

“Oh. My. God,” was all I️ could manage to say. I️ couldn’t believe my eyes. 

For a moment, no one dared to say anything. We were all just stuck staring at each other in silence. 

“I️-I️ should go,” Jonah remarked, pointing toward the exit of the auditorium before making a swift exit. Amber proceeded to follow him out, probably to yell at her for accusing her of anything in the first place (even if the whole thing was my fault). 

And then there were three. 

“Andi,” Cyrus finally said. 

TJ gently touched Cyrus’s shoulder, causing Cyrus to look at the other boy. 

“I’ll let you guys talk. I’ll text you later,” he said. 

Cyrus nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

After TJ made his exit, it was just me and Cyrus. 

“So…” I️ began, quickly being cut off by Cyrus. 

“You can’t tell Buffy,” he pleaded. 

I️ shook my head slowly in confusion. 

“Why would I️ tell Buffy?” I️ asked. 

Cyrus shrugged. 

“I don’t know. It’s just you know she hates Amber and if she knew I️ was seeing her brother she’d totally freak,” Cyrus said, panicked. 

“Cyrus, it’s not my secret to tell,” I️ replied. 

Slowly, Cyrus nodded. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Of course,” I️ replied, smiling in hopes of easing the tension a bit. 

Cyrus sighed in relief and began to smile a little bit. 

“Okay, but I️ do have to ask, how did this happen?” I️ asked. 

Cyrus shrugged. 

“I don’t know. He would flirt with me here and there and I️ thought he was messing with me at first. Then, he needed a math tutor, and, one thing led to another, but we decided to keep this whole thing on the DL,” he explained. 

I️ sighed. 

“Look, I’m not trying to judge or anything, but are you sure you wanna be with a guy that wants to hide your relationship?” I️ said. 

I️ hadn’t known Cyrus for long, but I️ knew he deserved to be with someone out in the open and not have to hide in a projection room. 

Cyrus looked down at his feet. 

“It was my idea to keep things a secret,” he said, before meeting my eyes with his gaze again. 

I️ nodded slowly. 

“Just…just until I️ get the courage to tell Buffy. I️ was actually hoping to ask him to spring fling,” he said. 

With that, I️ couldn’t help but smile. 

“Awwwww, Cyrus!” I️ said. I️ remembered how important he said spring fling was to him, so I️ was glad he was going to be able to spend it with someone special, unlike me who would probably still be bitter and single, but that was beside the point. I️ really was happy for him. 

We continued to talk before exiting the auditorium, and I️ realized that it was time to come up with a plan B to bring down Amber Kippen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for actually sticking with the story! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I️ wasn't exactly sure how I️ wanted to write this chapter so I️ kinda just didn't for a while until I️ today when I️ finally just made myself sit down and finish it. I️ hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I️ hope you enjoyed this first chapter! If you did, then please leave kudos. Also, if you want to continue with the story, then don't forget to subscribe so you can stay up to date with the latest chapters.


End file.
